


Random Tumblr and Kink Meme Prompts

by enthusiasmgirl



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Drinking the Eel, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Except for the Comics, F/M, Faked character death, Fluff, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Octopus Attack, Superhero Registration Act, The Fish Market, Truth or Dare, no civil war spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enthusiasmgirl/pseuds/enthusiasmgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically a clearing house for fics that are too short to post on their own posted in response to Tumblr or Daredevil Kink Meme prompts. Some are for the MCU Netflix show, and some are for the Daredevil comics, and some are a combination of both.</p><p>Ch. 1 - Matt's response to the Superhero Registration Act is to run. Foggy is done letting Matt make that decision.<br/>Ch. 2 - There are very real consequences for Foggy when the news breaks that he faked his own death.<br/>Ch. 3 - Foggy knows Matt's patterns, and is not impressed that he slept with their innocent client, especially now that she's working for them.<br/>Ch. 4 - One drunken night Karen and Foggy finally do make it to the fish market. They're really gonna regret it in the morning.<br/>Ch. 5 - Matt and Foggy play Truth or Dare and it ends in fluff and kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Decision

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a clearing house for fics that are too short to post on their own posted in response to Tumblr or Daredevil Kink Meme prompts. Some are for the MCU Netflix show, and some are for the Daredevil comics, and some are a combination of both.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt's response to the Superhero Registration Act is to run. Foggy is done letting Matt make that decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was in response to a fairly complicated prompt on the Marvel Comics post of the Daredevil Kink Meme related to the comics version of Civil War that is found [here](http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/5176.html?thread=9614904#cmt9614904) and is as follows:
> 
> _We've had a lot of MCU slavery AUs prompted, and I was thinking about one for comics-verse._
> 
> _In an AU where Tony didn't get mindfucked after Extremis, so he didn't throw his support behind SHRA in an attempt to steer it to something the superhero community could potentially survive SHRA was written as a law completely enslaving all superhumans - and some normal humans with access to exotic weaponry (e.g. War Machine). Supers who voluntarily register themselves get a better deal, sometimes including their choice of owners, and Matt realises that he can't get away with trying to keep his identity hidden any longer - maybe he gets a visit from a registered superhuman, who points out that his cover is stretched paper-thin, it only works because Foggy's such a brilliant lawyer that he managed to win that libel case._
> 
> _So he registers, and gives himself to Foggy (maybe he does it after they've argued about it, and he realises that Foggy was right about him not being able to hide this time, so this is his way of apologising.)_

They had until midnight that night. That gave them three hours. Three hours to make a decision that would impact the rest of their lives. Three hours to decide on fight or flight. At least that was the way Matt saw it. Foggy wasn't so sure.

"You're really willing to just abandon everything that we have worked so hard to build?" he asked Matt tearfully.

"Foggy, I..." Matt stammered. "I don't have a choice. If I stay and fight, if I go underground with Cap and the others, they'll arrest you to get to me. Or they'll catch up to me and we'll never see each other again. They might even keep you in jail in that case too, as an accessory. The laws right now say that they won't, but the laws they've managed to draft and enforce so far aren't exactly constitutional, so who knows what could happen. Don't you understand, Foggy? If I stay, they will come for me. What we have is already gone! I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Foggy said, emotional. "For what? For being Daredevil? Don't be sorry for that, Matt. You shouldn't have to be. I may not have liked it, but you know I always supported you. Hell, I put my reputation on the line for you, buddy. But if you leave? If you just take off and that's it for Nelson and Murdock? That you will be sorry for. That you'll regret for the rest of your life. I know you will."

"Why are you making this more difficult, Foggy? You know I have to go," Matt told him, packing his laptop and several sentimental souvenirs from his office to take with him.

"But you don't," Foggy said.

"Yes, I do!" Matt insisted.

"Are we really going to ignore the third option, here?" Foggy asked.

"Are we really going to talk about it?" Matt snapped back. "Like it's an option at all? It's slavery, Foggy. Pure and simple. So... if you really want to go there, go ahead. Argue with me that I should give up my right to call myself a free human being with basic rights and dignity."

Foggy didn't have anything to say to that.

"Okay then," Matt said. "So it's decided."

And he moved to the main office to continue to pack his things.

And Foggy realized that he was done letting Matt decide. Matt's decisions so far had been only ever led them both to pain and misery, heartbreak and death. And now Foggy had a way to finally put an end to it. He finally had a way to save Matt from himself.

That night, after a tearful goodbye where Matt clutched him like a lifeline and almost couldn't let go, where they said what Matt thought was a final goodbye, Foggy picked up his cell phone. And he called the registration number that was plastered on billboards throughout the city, the one that said "If you know something, say something!" over an image of a burned out crater that was formerly an elementary school. And he told them what he knew.


	2. Resurrection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are very real consequences for Foggy when the news breaks that he faked his own death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was in response to a prompt on the Marvel Comics post of the Daredevil Kink Meme. The prompt was actually my own and can be found [here.](http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/5176.html?thread=9603640#cmt9603640)
> 
> This fic is set in the Marvel 616 comics continuity and follows Foggy faking his own death in the Mark Waid era and following Matt to San Francisco.

It had been three months. Three months since Foggy had watched as the secret of his existence was broadcast across all the major news networks and he'd been forced to come back from the dead. Three months since that moment became bittersweet as he received the news from the doctor that his cancer treatments had worked and he was really able to start living again. Three months since he was kidnapped by Fisk and his goons and spent too many heartbreaking minutes believing that Matt had finally come up against an enemy he couldn't handle, briefly wondering why he had to be the one of the two of them to survive.

Why was he still here? He hadn't been expecting it, if he was being honest with himself. While initially he had been optimistic about his health, after a while all the nausea and fatigue and boredom had started to get to him and he had resigned himself to spending his last few months enjoying every moment he could with his best friend, helping him reminisce and dig through their many adventures to put together an autobiography that was as much about his own life as Matt's, despite whose name was on the cover of the book. It had felt like a nice way to end things.

And now, here he was. Back from the dead. Again.

What the hell was he supposed to now?

He stared at the phone in his hand, terrified to dial the numbers he knew he needed to. Worried about being rejected. Worried that the person on the other end of the line would tell him that the rejection wouldn't come because he was too late for it anyway.

The last time he had "died", when he had been stabbed multiple times in Ryker's prison as Matt listened, when he had woke up and been told that he couldn't go back to his old life, couldn't help his friend, had been awful. Not just because he had felt helpless and trapped knowing that Matt was, well, helpless and trapped without him. And not just because he could barely move without feeling his stitches pull or feeling his organs shifting around the shank wounds in his stomach, the kidney that they had removed to keep him alive.

The worst part came after. It came when he had to face his sister and hear about the night his father had died of a heart attack, the way that his stepmom had broken down thinking that she had lost both the men in her life at once. Candace had sobbed and pushed him away when he tried to comfort her, asked him how he could do that to them, how could he put Matt first? She told him he was just like his mother and that they didn't want him in their family anymore anyway. Anna refused to see him entirely. They had already mourned him.

He'd missed the funeral, too. His father was gone and he never had the chance to say a proper goodbye.

Matt had cried when he'd told him. But Foggy never really wanted to talk about it with him. There was no use in making Matt feel any guiltier about any of it than he already did.

So now, sitting in Matt's living room with nobody else to turn to and nowhere else to go, he stared at the phone hoping and praying that the universe hadn't taken anyone else away from him and that he would finally have a chance to make things right the way he needed to.

He dialed the number. It rang.

"Hello?" the voice on the other end said.

"Mo... Anna," Foggy corrected.

"Oh, Foggy," the woman's voice replied with a sniffle.

Things were going to be okay.


	3. Scoundrel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foggy knows Matt's patterns, and is not impressed that he slept with their innocent client, especially now that she's working for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a prompt, but was part of a ten minute flash fic challenge I did on Tumblr a while back where you had to write something fast with no editing about your current headcanon and post it.
> 
> Mine was a headcanon that Matt actually slept with Karen offscreen in the first episode of Season 1 of Daredevil in between when Karen is getting changed to sleep on his couch and when she leaves to go retrieve the Union Allied flash drive.

"I'm gonna go grab a coffee. Does anything want anything?" Karen asked. "Foggy?" she looked at him and he shook his head and raised his mug to indicate that he was good.

"Matt?" she asked, and the tenor in her voice changed. Just barely. Like she was expecting something besides just a request for a latte from Matt.

Foggy knew that tone. He hated that tone.

"No," Matt said tensely. "Thanks, Karen."

She left the room, and once she was gone Foggy turned towards Matt and shook his head, even though he knew Matt couldn't tell.

"You slept with her," he said.

"I..." Matt said, but Foggy interrupted him. "Don't you dare try to lie to me. I know that look. You've got that smug already hit that don't need to flirt anymore look happening. And she's all 'Matt?'" Foggy's voice took on a higher tone as he attempted a bad impression. "I cannot believe you. Every time."

"I didn't mean for it to happen," Matt tried to explain.

"You never mean for it to happen," Foggy said. "You never have to clean the mess up afterwards either. We invited her to work for us. She clearly thinks the two of you are going to... I don't know, get married or have babies or something. You need to tell her that it was an accident that shouldn't have happened, Matt."

Matt opened his mouth, and for a moment Foggy had an image of a gaping fish caught on the hook in his mind.

"No, Matt. It cannot happen again," Foggy insisted. "I am not going to be subject to yet another woman crying on my shoulder about the fact that you're distant and they're confused and why won't you just let them in because if you'd do that they could fix you. Tell her you're not broken, you don't need fixing or comfort sex, and you're not interested, Matt. It's not fair to her."

Matt just sighed. Foggy sighed louder.

"I liked her too. Asshole." But he smiled as he said it.


	4. Sleeping with the Fishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One drunken night Karen and Foggy finally do make it to the fish market. They're really gonna regret it in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was also a continuation of a fill on the Daredevil Kink Meme which I can no longer find, but essentially it had turned into an RP about Foggy and Karen drunkenly patronizing the fish market, and turned into suggestions related to octopi and pestering Matt.

Matt had only just taken out three would-be burglars who had broken a pawn shop window and were attempting to get away with four car stereos and a tray of diamond earrings when his burner phone rang. Only four people had the number and all of them knew better than to call him for anything other than an emergency, so he answered the phone expecting terrible news.

"What happened?" he said into the phone.

Nobody answered and Matt quickly realized that whoever it was on the other end was breathing heavily and struggling to find the phone from wherever they had dropped it. His heart leaped into his throat as he waited to hear what was going on, suspecting that Claire or Foggy might be in real trouble. "Hello?" he asked again.

He heard a crash like something falling off a table, a whoosh that sounded like water spilling and finally he heard the person on the other end fumble and get the phone near enough to their face to talk to him.

"Matty!" the voice yelled. It was Foggy. He didn't sound hurt, but instead sounded surprisingly jubilant.

Matt took a moment to check that the men on the ground around him were unconscious and that nobody else was around before responding. "Foggy?" he whispered. "What's wrong? Why did you call my burner phone?"

"Oh!" Foggy said. "That's right! Sorry!" He shushed into the phone multiple times even though Matt could tell even over the phone that nobody else was in the room with him. "Not Matty. Daaaaaaaredevil." He drew the name out in a sing-song tone. "With your ridic..." he hiccuped. "Ridiculous horns."

Matt sighed. "How drunk are you?" he asked. "You can't call me on this number when you're drunk, Foggy."

"Fine. Daredevil doesn't have time to come rescue me. That's okay. I'll call my friend Matt. He'll come. Oh wait..." Foggy laid the sarcasm on thick, but it had it's intended effect and Matt couldn't help but feel bad.

"Where are you? What do you need rescuing from, exactly?" Matt asked.

"I'm in my apartment. Fighting a killer octopus. And I need to not drown, Matt. There's so much water here," Foggy explained nonsensically.

"Water? Foggy, what are you trying to do?" Matt asked. He heard the pounding of water running into a bathtub. "Are you trying to take a bath? Don't do that. You're too drunk."

"I'm gonna swim with the fishes, Matty," Foggy said.

Matt couldn't help but laugh to himself despite his frustration. "Stay there Foggy and stay on the line. I'm coming over."

Despite his instruction, the line clicked dead. He didn't call Foggy back because it was bad enough that Foggy had called from his own cell phone without an outbound call being placed there. He worried about anyone being able to trace Daredevil back to his friend in any way. Instead, he deftly made his way across rooftops and fire escapes until he finally found himself standing outside of Foggy's window on his fire escape five stories above the ground. He knocked.

"Who's there?" he heard from inside. The bathtub was still running.

Matt didn't want to yell or pound harder to alert Foggy's neighbors to his presence. Thankfully, Foggy made his way over and let him in.

As he crawled through, Matt realized two things. The first thing was that the bathtub was flooding Foggy's apartment. The second thing was that it reeked of fish.

Taking his mask off, he made his way to the bathroom to turn the water off while Foggy staggered into his living room and flopped onto his couch.

Once there, he pulled several towels off of the towel rack and attempted to soak up the water on the floor, realizing that when Foggy told him he was going to swim with the fishes, he had meant it more literally than Matt had thought. And there really was an octopus.

He walked over to the living room to confront Foggy, shaking him gently on the arm to prevent him from passing out.

"What did you do?" he said, trying not to laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation. He could feel marks on Foggy's arm that felt like the result of suction. As he explored further, he realized that the marks fell in a line. An octopus attack.

"Karen and I went to the fish market," Foggy told him, sitting up. "Josie wouldn't serve us anymore so we told her we'd make our own eel-based alcohol. We couldn't figure the recipe out though. So embarrassing." He gestured to the kitchen counter, and when Matt walked over, his boots splashing through several puddles of water on the floor, he sensed a bag of potatoes emptying out over the counter and another bowl of water with something moving around inside it. An eel.

"What are the potatoes for?" he asked.

"The vodka. Duh." Foggy said. "We forgot that we'd need a... what's the thing where you have tubes and beakers and stuff. Like Hawkeye had in M*A*S*H. Not the Avengers Hawkeye, the doctor one."

"A still?" Matt asked.

"Still what?" Foggy asked.

Matt sighed. "Where's Karen, Foggy?" he asked, suddenly concerned.

"She took a cab home. I made sure she was okay. She was gonna sleep in my bed, but we got it all wet."

Matt could tell from where he was that Foggy's duvet was soaked in water in the bed.

"Oh boy," Matt said. "You two are really going to regret this in the morning."

"Nuh uh," Foggy said. His eyes started to close and Matt could tell he was about to fall asleep. He walked over and adjusted his friend so that he was lying on his side with fewer pillows underneath him. As he moved him, he heard him murmur "Can you make sure the octopus is okay, Matt? He's gotta play left field for us, you know."

"Sure, buddy," Matt told him.

Once he knew Foggy was asleep, he went into his room to retrieve a pair of Foggy's pajamas to wear and change the blankets on Foggy's bed. As he settled onto the non-wet side of the mattress, he fell asleep satisfied that, for once, Foggy was going to have more to explain in the morning than he would.


	5. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Foggy play Truth or Dare and it ends in fluff and kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was based for a prompt on the Daredevil Kink Meme that can be found [here.](http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/5006.html?thread=9789838#cmt9789838)

This was a bad idea. The sober, rational part of Matt's mind knew what a bad idea this was. The problem was that the sober, rational part of Matt's mind was being overpowered by the relaxed and pleasurable haze of the drunken, nonsensical part at the moment and he couldn't really bring himself to care what a bad idea it was.

"Truth", he told Foggy firmly from where his head lay in his friend's lap, purring as Foggy continued to stroke him just underneath his shirt where his pants met his skin.

"Yeah?" Foggy asked. "For real?"

"Yeah," Matt said. "Truth, Foggy."

Foggy just grunted in response, and Matt didn't know if the game had been forgotten. The stroking continued so Matt knew his friend hadn't passed out. Eventually, a soft mumbled question emerged. "Do you ever wish you could see?"

"Of course," Matt told him. "You would if you were me, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah," Foggy said. "I'd be sad all the time, I think. Are you sad all the time, Matt?"

"Not all the time," said Matt. "I miss it, though. Colors. People's smiles. Special effects in movies. I've heard they're a lot better now."

"So much better," Foggy said. "Oh, man. You're missing out. That sucks!" The outrage in Foggy's voice on his behalf amused Matt.

"It's not so bad though," Matt said. "It has it's advantages."

"Huh?" Foggy asked. "Like what?"

"Like this right now. I like the way your hands feel right now. They're are so soft. Why are your hands so soft?" Matt asked. "And you smell nice. Like cheap beer and wet wool from your hat being worn in the rain and that apple shampoo you like that makes your hair all silky." He turned his head and inhaled deeply, rubbing his nose into Foggy's sweater. "Nobody else smells it. It belongs to me."

Foggy looked down at him fondly and moved his other hand to stroke Matt's head. "It's my turn," he said seriously.

Matt just hummed in response.

"Ask me, dummy," Foggy said.

"Ask you what?" Matt asked, confused.

"Truth or dare?" Foggy told him.

"Oh!" Matt said, reaching both of his arms up around Foggy's neck to pull himself up and get himself into a more vertical position where he was less in danger of falling asleep. He hadn't thought it through, and it resulted in him straddling Foggy's lap with his face buried in his neck. "Truth or dare?" he finally asked Foggy.

"Dare," Foggy said.

"Hmmmm..." Matt said, thoughtfully. Foggy's hair fell into his mouth when he opened it, letting him taste it and getting it wet with his drool.

Foggy laughed and it shook both of them. "Are you going to dare me to do something or what?" he asked.

"I'm thinking," Matt said, pulling back to try to give Foggy a view of his face so that he knew he was serious. "Okay," Matt finally said. "I dare you to smell me and tell me what I smell like."

"That's a weird one, dude," Foggy said.

"You've gotta do it. I told you the truth," Matt said.

Matt could sense Foggy grin and suddenly he was being pressed into the floor with Foggy's weight on top of him as Foggy rested his head in the crook of Matt's neck and took a deep breath.

"Well?" Matt said. "I'm curious. I can't really smell myself because I'm used to it."

"You smell good," Foggy said.

"Just good?" Matt asked.

Matt felt Foggy nod into his shoulder. "Like..." Foggy said, thinking. "Like sweat from working out, and the same beer I probably smell like. And I don't know... like you, I guess. I don't know how to describe it."

"Try harder," Matt said.

"Well," Foggy said. "Maybe I could pinpoint it for you more if I could taste it." And suddenly Foggy's mouth was on his, his own lips parting so that Foggy's tongue could slide past his teeth in exploration while Matt pulled Foggy's scratchy wool hat off his head, casting it aside to tug on the long, soft hair underneath.

Finally, they pulled apart.

"Well?" Matt asked, breathless.

"Truth?" Foggy asked.

"I thought it was supposed to be my turn?" Matt asked. Foggy laughed again, the sound ringing in Matt's ears.

"You smell like you belong to me, too," Foggy finally said. "And I dare you to let me kiss you again."

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr! I'm [Enthusiasm Girl!](http://enthusiasmgirl.tumblr.com)


End file.
